


What They Don't Know

by SatanUiAgi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Wooyoung is a brat, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/pseuds/SatanUiAgi
Summary: This is based off that one voice-only vlive where San sounds to be.. struggling. This is my interpretation of what might have happened that day.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	What They Don't Know

Wooyoung had been on San’s arm all day. 

This wasn't at all out of character for the vocalist. That's just the way Wooyoung is, very cuddly and clingy. San wouldn't want that to change about his other member. However, Wooyoung was being extremely clingy today of all days. Which isn't normal. 

San was used to the occasional cuddle from Wooyoung. The latter had a tendency to grab other members' arms randomly or hug them from behind. This was all normal. But today, Wooyoung was on San’s arm since basically dawn. 

This wasn't an issue per say, just really out of character. They had the day off so it's not like it was preventing San from doing anything important today. 

He is a little surprised Wooyoung isn't by Yeosang’s side today. Yeosang is basically his best friend, so it would make more sense for Wooyoung to be by his side all day and not Sans’. 

San wasn't complaining though. It's better than hanging out with Yunho and Mingi all day, which tends to feel more like third wheeling rather than hanging out. Wooyoung has a personality that just always seems to light up the room, which San is grateful for, especially on days when he doesn't quite feel himself. He could get used to this kind of thing, if Wooyoung was on that track of doing so that is. 

The day had started with Wooyoung climbing into San’s bed, a frail attempted at waking him up. Wooyoung's natural body heat only served to make San sleepier and want to burrow further into his nest of blankets, so really the attack wasn't that effective. What did get San out of bed was the fat stripe Wooyoung had licked up San’s exposed neck, causing San to quite literally jump out of the bed. Wooyoung had laughed at that and San just chuckled nervously because holy shit that was hot and he could not have Wooyoung knowing that.

They had moved on with their morning after that. San and Wooyoung made breakfast in their dorms tiny kitchen. Wooyoung had originally wanted to go out and eat breakfast at some cute cafe Yunho had apparently mentioned to him, but San wasn't having it because they had food at the dorm and it would be wasteful to let it sit there. He could almost feel his mother scolding him at the very idea of eating out when there was food at home. 

They had a simple breakfast of rice and eggs. San had orange juice and Wooyoung had chocolate milk. Wooyoung had licked his thumb and ran it across San’s lower lip, saying something along the lines of ‘you had rice on you’ and San had to pretend that he was completely fine and that this was fine and that he didn't want Wooyoung to slip the digit past his own lips so San could feel the weight of it on his tongue.

San and Wooyoung weren't as straight and narrow as corporate would like to believe they are. Well, the whole group isn't, really. 

They all had messed around with each other one way or another. Yeosang and Seonghwa were even dating (management completely unaware). The thing that was throwing San off was that if Wooyoung wanted something, he would have just asked San for it. 

Wooyoung wasn’t one to beat around the bush. He was very direct and so San, for the life of himself, could not understand why Wooyoung was being so subtle. 

San only knows Wooyoung is after something though is because the latters normal skinship is much more vanilla than this. 

He figures he’ll find out sooner than later.

They go about the rest of their day with only a few more minor incidents. 

Wooyoung's hand being a little too far on the inside of San’s thigh while they watch some tv rerun in the afternoon. 

Wooyoung’s hand in San’s back pocket when San is at checkout with their snacks at the convenience store.

Now they’re rapping up dinner. They decided to order in with the rest of the group.

By the end of dinner, most of the other members either retire to their respective rooms, or join a different members room. Wooyoung and San go to San and Yunho’s shared room (unsurprisingly void of any Yunho, the member probably hanging out with Mingi somewhere). 

They lounge around a little before Wooyoung speaks up. 

“Let’s do a vlive.” Not exactly what San is expecting. He was more expecting Wooyoung to go ahead and come out with whatever he wanted from San all day. But he’s not complaining. It’s been a while since San had been able to interact with fans on vlive. 

“Yea, okay.” San agrees. This might be a nice way to wrap up the day.

As San goes to set up his phone for the video stream, Wooyoung stops him abruptly.

“No, no. Let’s do voice live.” San was a little confused to say the least. He knows Wooyoung knows that the fans enjoy seeing their faces, so he’s not really sure what the request is for.

“What’s the difference??” San asks. He’d genuinely like to know.

“We don’t have any makeup on.. I’m sure the fans will understand.” Wooyoung was sporting a little blush now, body shifting away embarrassed.

San relents. 

The vlive starts and things are normal enough. The fans wanted to see their faces which San had expected. They tell them they’re not wearing makeup and that seems to let those comments subside.

At some point or another Wooyoung has moved his hand to San’s thigh and really at first San doesn’t think anything of it. But then Wooyoung starts moving his hand inward and upward and San falters.

He really wants to ask what the fuck Wooyoung is doing right now but he can’t because they’re live.

He’s starting to realize why Wooyoung wanted to do the vlive with just voice, and god San wishes he could put an end to this some way or another, either storm out of the room or turn the vlive off, but anything he does will draw attention to him and raise some sort of question he doesn’t feel like answering.

It’s not even that he doesn’t want Wooyoung right now, San is liking this way more than he’d like to admit, Little San is slowly rising in his sweats, but they’re live right now and this is so wrong. 

He’s only half listening to the conversation, and with any answer he gives to Wooyoung he can barely register that his voice has dropped an octave from arousal.

When Wooyoung’s hand finally reaches San’s clothed erection, the former gives San a cheeky smile accompanied by knowing eyes. Wooyoung was carrying on conversation like he didn’t have his hand resting on San’s cock right now and all San could do was sit there breathless for a few seconds. 

He couldn’t be silent for too long or else fans would worry so he tried his best to engage in normal conversation, which proved to be difficult especially as Wooyoung began grinding his hand down onto San.

San would be lying if he said he didn’t like what was happening right now. Wooyoung’s hand was making him feel so good. San only wished the situation was a little more private. 

San could feel his toes curling in his socks, his mind was going absolutely insane. He knew the right thing to do was to try and stop it. 

“Stop rubbing..” his attempt to make Wooyoung stop came out louder than he had intended it to, he wanted it to be a whisper but his voice had betrayed him.

Wooyoung just gave him a grin and a knowing look. If San really wanted it to stop, he knew what to say. At this point he knew deep down he didn’t really want it to stop, and so he looked to the far wall in hopes it might save him, or strike him down. 

Either one would work.

San gave it a few moments before he tried again with a different approach.

“What are you doing?” 

Wooyoung just gave him a wink before moving his hand to the elastic at the front of San’s sweatpants. Wooyoung sang along to whatever song he had playing now as he moved the material of San’s briefs out of the way to grasp the base of his dick. 

San was sure he had a death wish. As he and Wooyoung continued making small conversation, he could see comments every once and a while taking notice of San’s voice and how it wasn’t as it usually is. 

He’s not sure that Atiny could guess what was happening right now. What Wooyoung was doing to him right in front of them. What would he do if they did figure it out?? He’d probably die of embarrassment.

Wooyoung was stroking San slowly, every once in a while he would thumb over the slit at the tip of San’s cock and collect the precum that had gathered there. San was sure that despite his best efforts, his voice was not the happy go lucky San voice it usually was. 

San was starting to daze out, almost letting out a moan before Wooyoung drew him out of his head.

“Why are you talking like that, are you sick?” This was probably Wooyoung’s lame ass attempt to save whatever was happening right now. San however could not register that in his brain from all the blood having left his brain to fly south for the winter.

San panicked for a little. Why did he sound like that? He couldn’t just say ‘you're making me feel so good with your hand around my dick’ he had to say something, logical, something real.

“Because I like you.” Fucking. Smooth. Dumbass.

Immediately he could see comments from Atiny pouring in the live. Some saying things like ‘aweee’ or ‘OMG WOOSAN FTW’ but one comment in particular caught his ever capable eyes.

‘what is this, a shiity porno?’ And yea, San would have to agree. This is a pretty shitty porno. For a number of reasons, San could really list them all day, but he supposes that that cheesy ass line would be one of them.

He should probably get Wooyoung to reel it in some, to maybe not completely annihilate San’s career over a handjob on a live broadcast. Fultally he tries again.

“Why are you rubbing when you sing?” That sentence made absolutely no fucking sense. Clearly San has lost his marbles. When confused comments start rolling in he quickly makes up a lame excuse. Something about Wooyoung rubbing his (own) face while singing.

It was a bullshit excuse really, Wooyoung’s voice was too clear for him to have been rubbing his own face. Wooyoung sent San a sadistic smile before roughly thumbing over his slit again.

San could feel the heat in his stomach, growing with every god forsaken stroke of Wooyoung’s fist. San couldn’t help the few thrusts his hips made, seeking any additional pleasure available to him. 

Conversation was so hard, San was using every last one of his brain cells to make semi-intelligent comments towards whatever conversation was happening between Wooyoung and Atiny. 

“Can you stop rubbing?” a final frail attempt to get Wooyoung to have some semblance of mercy on his soul (or whatever was left of it, that is). All Wooyoung did was give him another knowing smile, speeding up his hand around San’s cock.

The coil in his stomach was growing tighter and tighter. San wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. His voice dropped to levels he didn’t know were possible in his attempt to continue sounding like a functioning member of society. Wooyoung was monitoring San closely now and his steady gaze only made San all the more desperate. 

He started lifting his hips in time with Wooyoung’s hand, and right as San felt the heat get too much he was letting go. 

Using whatever brain function he had left, he tried his best to stay quiet, he really did. His voice rising a few octaves as he tried saying Wooyoung’s name, whether it was in warning or in pleasure was absolutely lost on him. He could hear the soft ‘Woo-’ leave his lips before his hips jerked with his orgasm, he choked on the moan that threatened to escape him as Wooyoung, an angel (or devil) in disguise conveniently raised his voice in some vain attempt to mask San’s orgasm. 

San felt spent. His voice probably didn't hide this very well either, dropping back down the few octaves, although now his voice was laced with the lull of sleep. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Wooyoung was licking San’s cum off his fingers between answering comments. 

They wrapped up their vlive quickly. Wooyoung still wearing his smug smile.

“Did you have a good time?” the younger asked. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” All Wooyoung did in response was let out his laugh (that San un-admittedly loved). That was fine. San would get his revenge, sooner than later. 

Wooyoung would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta, we die like men. (I am planning to go through later and edit this so be patient my children)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this mess. If its requested enough, I might be swayed to write San's revenge ;)


End file.
